A Day At The Office
by RangerBabeFan
Summary: Challenge from another board. What happens when Batman hears Stephanie make a confession? And will anyone step in to save her? My very first fanfic. Constructive criticism welcome, but bashing's just plain not appreciated!


A/N: I don't own 'em. Not making any money. Just wishful thinking. Sigh…. Bit angsty here. Be warned. Oh, and this is my first fic, so please don't dump on me too bad. Just politely tell me not to give up my day job, okay? Thanks!

A Day at the Office

"THAT'S your New Year's Resolution? What are you thinking? Girl, you know what happens when ya go off sugar! With Supercop outa the picture, how you gonna chase skips with them hormones a yours all the place an' shit? 'Less you plannin' on jumpin' their bones in exchange for goin' ta jail. Won't work with the wimmin, though…."Lula trailed off.

Stephanie squirmed, her head resolutely tilted down staring at her toes. Her face felt like it was on fire.

"Em, not sure if I want to tell you that" she said in a low voice, wishing Lula would just drop it.

"Well?" Lula's voice started to rise. She stood glaring at Stephanie, hands on her hips and the toe of her right foot tapping impatiently.

Stephanie glanced over at Connie, giving her a look that clearly showed her she did not want to have to answer that. Connie shook her head, continuing to file her long red nails and obviously just as curious as Lula.

"I…um …uh …um…well, crap okay!" She bit her lip and drew a deep breath. IjustwantedtoseeifIcouldlosetenpoundssoIcanfitintothissexyblackdressIfoundatMacy'ssoIcouldgetRangertonoticeme" came out in such a rush she gasped out the last word.

Lula's eyes bugged out and Connie dropped her nail file.

"You goin' after Batman?" Lula squealed, making Stephanie wince. "Thought you was only friends!" Lula's voice had risen with amazement, a slight accusatory tone there as well.

Stephanie cringed as she heard Vinnie's door open. Wishing the floor to open up and swallow her whole, she glanced up at Connie and Lula with a pleading look on her face. She hadn't seen any black cars outside. They both froze, shock on their faces apparent as the realization registered that Ranger had just heard their whole conversation.

"Vinnie, you sonovabitch! Where'd you put that goddamn wire!" Connie yelled and began searching her desk, looking for the bug she knew was there.

"Babe, can I see you outside?" Ranger's voice was low and husky in her ear and she felt the heat of his body just before his hand settled at the nape of her neck just under her hair. Her face flamed with embarrassment

With a start, she became aware that Ranger was pushing her out of the office door towards the alley. She looked back at Lula, who had rushed over to the window with Connie close behind her. Just as they were heading into the alley, she saw Vinnie rush up behind them, all three staring wide-eyed as Ranger pulled her around the corner.

Tears were starting to sting her eyes as he moved them halfway down the alley before stopping and pressing her against the building, his arms anchored on either side of her head and his lower body hold her firm against the rough brick.

"R-ranger…" she stammered, her voice starting to shake and then catch in her throat. She just knew he was going to tell her that they couldn't be friends anymore, and she could feel her heart start to crack. She closed her eyes, a solitary tear slipping out between her lashes and trailing down her cheek.

She whispered "I'm sorry…I…I know you didn't want this. I know your life doesn't lend itself to relationships. I…." She couldn't go on, the pain lancing through her at the thought of losing the one person she needed the most.

"Babe" His voice was husky and low, his breath softly lifting the small hairs that were flying loose from the messy ponytail she had shoved her hair up in. Another tear slipped out of her right eye and started down her face, pausing on her cheek and glistening as a small shaft of sunlight made it's way through the alley and struck the side of her face.

Ranger lifted his left hand and brushed the tear on her cheek away with a light finger, replacing the tear with a feather-soft kiss that lingered only for a moment before his lips moved to each eyelid, kissing each one softly. Stephanie stifled a sob as his lips left her eyes and started to move slowly down her face and then made their way down to the left side of her neck, nuzzling the soft skin just below her ear.

"Why do you want me to notice you, Babe?" His voice whispered into her ear, the vibrations sending shivers all through her as the heat began to pool low in her belly. Goosebumps appeared on her arms and her nipples contracted into hard nubs even as she tried to tell her body to deny the feelings that were starting to insidiously work their way through every nerve ending, making her legs weak and her breath come out in small gasps.

She whimpered, unable to articulate even a thought as desire started to rage through her, the moisture in her most sensitive spot gathering and soaking her panties. Her legs started to buckle, no longer able to hold her weight. Ranger pushed a thigh between her legs, effectively holding her upright as he started to bite softly up and down her neck, laving each spot with his tongue. A groan escaped his lips as her wetness began to soak through his cargos.

Unable to hold back, a sob burst through her lips and tears began to gush and run down her face, streaking it with mascara as pain again stabbed her, reminding her that "his love didn't come with a ring".

Ranger pulled back, his blank face slamming down at the sight of her tears. He loosened his hold and stepped back, allowing her to slide down the side of the building and huddle into a ball of misery, her shoulders shaking with her sobs.

"My apologies. It wasn't my intention to hurt you. It won't happen again." His voice came out hollow and lifeless. He reached down to tuck a tendril of hair behind her ear, his hand shaking as if the effort hurt him. He stopped and clenched his fist.

Stephanie raised her tear-stained face at his tone, pain evident in every line of her body at his rejection. She was losing what little she had of him, and it was killing her.

"I didn't mean to fall in love with you" she whispered. "I tried to do what you told me and work it out with Joe. I just couldn't lie anymore" She squeezed her eyes shut and breathed out "I'm sorry".

As her words registered, the tension in his body flowed out of him and his eyes softened as he dropped to his knees and pulled Stephanie into his arms, letting out a breath and burying his face in her curls. He began to caress her head and back with one hand as he held her tightly to him with the other.

Stephanie turned into his chest, afraid to hope that he wouldn't leave. She fisted her hands into his shirt, breathing in the unique scent of him mixed with Bulgari.

"I've wanted to hear those words from your lips for so long, Babe" he murmured softly in her ear." God, I've been so stupid! Hiding my feelings and telling you stupid shit. Sending you back to Joe…Babe, can you forgive me? Please forgive me?" His voice wavered, fear evident in his voice as if he was afraid she would say no.

A wrenching sob broke from Stephanie's lips as she flung her arms around his waist and gripped his shirt from behind. Her relief that she hadn't lost him nearly made her faint, leaving her weak and spent.

"I love you so much, Babe. I have for a long time. Don't cry, Babe. I won't let you go again". He held her head in both his hands as he began to rain kisses all over her face, wiping her tears away with his thumbs tenderly.

Ranger pulled back and gently lifted her chin so he could look in her eyes. The love he saw shining in them brought a feeling of relief and gladness to his soul, as he suddenly found light and hope in a dark and lonely world.

A beautiful smile burst over Stephanie's face as she placed her hands on his cheeks and lightly kissed his lips. "I love you too, Carlos. I guess I always have. I just didn't know it until I thought I'd lost you".

Ranger smiled his full 1000 watt smile, his eyes twinkling as he gazed at the love of his life. "You could never lose me, Babe. I need you like I need air, maybe more. I can't breathe without you. You complete me. Don't ever forget that". He raised them both up to stand face to face, each holding on to each other with a death grip.

"What do you say we go home?" he asked, tucking an errant curl behind her ear.

"My apartment or yours?" she grinned, her eyes dancing with joy.

Ranger wrapped his arm around her waist and turned them towards the back of the alley to where his car was parked behind the office.

"No, Babe, I mean home. Our home". He smiled as a look of comprehension crossed her face.

"The Batcave?" she squeaked.

"Yeah, Babe. It's forever, remember?"


End file.
